Ocean Miracle
by MariaLuvsYew
Summary: Beck chokes on salty water as he is being dragged to shore. He sees long silky red velvet hair before is vision blurs. When Cat wins a cruise from a singing contest, she decides to bring Beck with her. And some things change. Will he realize that the feelings he thought he had for her are wrong? Or will Cat just have to accept the fact that Beck doesn't love her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! New story! This idea popped into my head after reading a one-shot. This is kinda based off of one of StrawberryAngel143's ABeckC's letters. Just thought I'd let you know that.**

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

**Summary: **Beck chokes on salty water as he is being dragged to shore. He sees long silky red velvet hair before is vision blurs. When Cat wins a cruise from a singing contest, she dicides to bring Beck with her. And some things change. Will he realize that the feelings he _thought _he had for her are wrong? Or will Cat just have to accept the fact that Beck doesn't love her back?

**Chapter One: "Friendly" Competition**

* * *

Cat Valentine quickly ran through the halls of Hollywood Arts, the best school in the world, with flyer in hand and smiling from ear to ear. She was in search of her best guy friend ever, Beck Oliver. He's her best friend, Jade West's, ex- boyfriend. Cat's smile grew wider as she caught sight of the wild haired boy. She quickens her pace and squeals, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Beck! Guess what? Guess what! GUESS WHAT!"

Beck shuts his clear locker shut and turns to the excited red velvet haired girl in front of him. He chuckles slightly and places his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. She slaps his hand off and her eyes have that glint in them so he shrugs it off and decides to answer her question. "What, Cat?"

"KARAOKE DOKIE GOT A NEW FAIR OWNER!" Cat screeched at the top of her lungs making everyone around the two give her annoyed looks. He chuckled not minding her outburst. That's just how he was to her. He always accepts her for who she is. He's glad that she's not one of those girls who try so hard for his attention. "And they're having a singing contest! Look!" Cat shoved the flyer into Beck's arms. He scanned his eyes over the Karaoke Dokie flyer. There is a contest that the audience votes for the winner. "_Named Karaoke Dokie Champion until next contest, 100,000 dollar prize, free cruise, free Karaoke Dokie food for a year. Hmm, must be a nice owner_." Beck thought to himself. "I really want you to come see me perform." Cat batted her eyelashes, hoping that Beck would say yes. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"Of course I will! You have my vote on winning." He told the petite redhead before setting her down. That's when Cat nervously bit her lip and stared at the ground.

"You don't have to." Cat breathed out fiddling with her fingers. She knew that once he saw who she was competing with, he would choose one of them instead of her.

"What do you mean, Cat? I would be a bad best friend if I didn't, now wouldn't I?" He tried to joke with her, but he noticed how much this was hurting her. "What's wrong, babygirl?" Cat continued to look to the ground not wanting to see his brown eyes. "Cat, look at me." He demanded sternly. When she refused, he put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Tori, Jade, Andre, Trina, and Robbie are entering the contest too." Beck made an "o" shape with his lips and dropped his arm that was holding Cat's face. Her face fell and she already understood why Beck had nothing to say. She sighed. "I knew it."

"Cat, look. I never really heard you sing and I've only heard Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and, sadly, Trina sing. I'm probably just going to vote for Jade or Tori or maybe Andre."

"NO! You're always tell me how I have an amazing voice! You just want to vote for them because you want to win Jade back, or maybe Tori will finally go out with you, or it will score more friendship points with Andre! While I'm just Cat who-" Cat stopped snapping at Beck when she saw how ataken back he was. "Beck, I'm so sorry!"

The wild haired boy wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. You're right. I should be honest with the vote."

"No, Beck. I'm just doing this contest for fun. I don't care if I lose. It would be fun to win, but it doesn't matter; I just love singing. You choose who you want." Cat beamed at him. He slung his arm over her shoulder as they started walking to Sikowitz.

"Hehe, I'm glad to hear that, Cat. Let's get you to class, kiddo. It's awesome that you're not competitive like... them." Beck and Cat froze when they saw Trina, Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Jade all arguing over something. "You guys, what now?" Beck asked irritably.

"Tell Vega that I'm going to win!" Jade demanded at Cat and Beck. "Her singing can't even compare to mine, so I don't even see why she's in the contest!"

"Jade, we all know that my lyrics and melodic voice are what makes people even notice us whenever we sing together! Anyways, I thought we sang equally!" Andre retorted.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I've performed in the Platinum Music Awards, which I beat you guys to, so a little restaurant won't be so hard." Tori shrugged like it was nothing.

"Yeah, because I _let _you." Jade glared at the brunette. "I've been practicing for this for _months, _so you can't tell me anything!"

"Well, it was originally going to be me until he fired me! You guys are really talented, but-"

"_Oh_, there it is!" Jade kept a smug smile on her face. "Little Miss Hollywood thinks she's so amazing and no one can beat her, but she just _had _to open her big stupid mouth and now she can't take back what she said!" The goth snapped.

"Look, I already told you. Rex and I are going to win the contest and win that cruise!" Robbie rejoins the conversation when he feels offended by Tori's comment.

"No! I'm going to win that cruise because I want to meet cute boys!" Trina adds smacking Robbie upside his head.

"Oh, please! I have more talent in one finger than you do in your whole entire body."

"SHUT UP, JADE!"

"Tori, that was low even for you. Who am I kidding? That's low even for Jade!" Andre pointed out making his friends stop yelling. Jade rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, no kidding." Then Jade decided it was time to put an end to this and to prove them wrong. Cat and Beck anxiously waited as Jade stood on her chair and began to declare something. "You know what? How about we all just wait and see who will win at Karaoke Dokie and then that will prove who is best, huh?" Jade said almost daring them to say something bad.

"FINE!" With that Trina marched out of the classroom that wasn't even hers, and Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Jade all huffed crossing their arms and sat in opposite corners in the room as FAR AWAY as possible. Beck groaned while Cat blinked wondering why her friends weren't sitting with her and Beck.

"Oh, come on guys! You're not even going to sit with us? This is _just_ a friendly competion!" When they all glare at him he decides to sit down. "So I guess you think you're going to win, like them, Cat?" Beck questioned.

Cat shrugs. "No, It would be awesome to win, but with so many wonderful singers, I don't stand a chance. This is just for fun anyways." Honestly, Cat didn't think she was going to win. Andre never took her seriously, Tori and Trina are being full of themselves because they think they'll just win without even trying, Robbie was just being rude, and Jade, well, she was being a combination of all four of her friends. But if she did, which is a big if, it would be awesome!

She could not wait to prove them all wrong.

* * *

**So how is it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Well, please review!**

**-xoxo c:**


	2. The Only Girl In The World

**Hi Darlings! What's up? Haha, me? Nothing much except for the fact that I walked into the clear wall next to the doors at a store Friday. LOL! xD**

**If you want you can skip to the shoutouts unless you're that one anon who sent me a mean review.**

**To Guest: **SERIOUSLY!? Did you seriously go on DA's reviews, clicked on my name, clicked on my newest story, scrolled all the way down and clicked review JUST TO TELL ME THAT!? First of all, that's just how I write my reviews & sometimes text. Excuse me for saying "bish" and "fudging" because I didn't want to cuss. I don't really care if you think I write my reviews screwed up and nobody has ever had a problem with it before. So deal with it. Second, I know DA enough to know that she's better off without her old abusive boyfriend and with her new one, and that she deserves to be happy instead of people like you constantly attacking her. Third, why do YOU care so much about her personal life!? That's none of your business if she wants to save herself or not until marriage. And who said that she's pregnant again and that she's going lose her new job? Yeah, so, she didn't save herself, but why do you care so much. You don't even know the whole story! Why don't you do everyone a favor and stop worrying about what other people do. Oh & Look I'm Writing Just Like iDo When iWrite My Reviews. You Mad, Bro?

**Okay, sorry about that. I love constructive critisim, but that wasn't even close to it. I also don't like when people talk about other authors who clearing don't deserve what's being said. Anywoo, time for the shoutouts to you awesome people! x) CourtsxBatFan(**Thank you, when I saw how fast you reviewed I couldn't stop smiling!**), KenzieMac(**Thanks haha I can't wait to write Cat kicking their a$$es. oh & where's the next chapter to Forbidden Love young lady? xD**), ChocoMintandRock(**Aww, I'm glad that you think that! and I love your penname**), KoalaBear95(**Thank you and I love koalas**!), batzevieforever(**thank you and Bat, Zevie, my two favorite couplings!**) Ashley(**thanks and here's your update!**), and BeckxCatxBAT(**Aww thank you!**), and Shinedownlova(**Haha, thanks! I really don't. I always think things to say back, but I just get so shy and it never comes out. I really need to work on my confidence! Lol)** Wow guys thank you for your kind reviews and follows, favorites, and subscriptions. That means so much to me! Considering this is a new story. Well onto the chapter! Oh by the way, the song Cat's singing is Ariana Grande's cover for Only Girl in the World. If you haven't heard it, YOU HAVE TO! c:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or Nickelodeon because if I did, I wouldn't be canceling Victorious, How to Rock, and iCarly. Why must you end my favorite shows like this!? I also do NOT own any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

Haley and Tara scoffed when they saw who entered the front doors of Karaoke Dokie. Cat, Beck, and Jade with Trina, Robbie, Tori, and Andre walking behind them. Beck, Cat, and Jade sat at a table while the others sat alone at seperate tables. They were all still mad at each other. The only reason Jade was sitting with Beck and Cat was because Cat's her best friend. Haley and Tara marched up to Cat's table with their arms crossed over their chest.

"I thought I smelled failure." Tara sneers at the redhead and goth.

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what are you wannabes doing here?" Haley snobbily questioned. "Aren't you guys banned from singing here?"

Jade stood up ready to beat these girls in a bloody pulp. Cat did too, since they just called her a wannabe. "Well, you see, we can sing here since your daddy isn't the owner anymore." Jade smiles sweetly.

"Who cares? Watch us still beat you." Haley retorted.

"How? When your daddy can't isn't the judge anymore." Cat tries intimidating the two conceided teens in front of her. She wonders why they even came because it's pretty obvious that Trina has more talent than both of them combined.

Jade smirked. "Yeah, and you forgot one little detail... The audience is choosing the winner." Haley and Tara gapped, but recovered when the MC called they're names.

"Okay, Haley and Tara are next in this singing competition, so why don't you two lovely ladies get up on here!" Tara mouthed a quick "watch us" to Jade and Cat before her and Haley strunted onto the stage. "So, what would you two ladies like to sing?"

"We want to sing..." Haley looks to Tara and the blonde nods. "Never Enough by Belinda." The two girls smirk while they watch Cat and Jade sit next to Beck. Once the music played for a couple of seconds, the brunette began to sang. _**"Hey, girls... I have a story to tell…" **_

"_**Can you relate to this?" **_Tara and Haley sang together.

"_**Where is my dog? (My louis vuiton **_

_**My christian dior?)" **_Haley sang while Tara added. _**"Where is my car? (My Gucci dress My private jet?)**_

_**Where is my cash? (My credit card My bank account?) **_

_**Where is my house? (Oh, not just a house My lovely mansion in saint-tropez)"**_

The girls both sang, well screeched, the next line. _**"Shower me with material things but don't you buy me all the things to get close to me**_

_**I want… I want… I need… I need, **_

_**Give me every little thing.**_

_**It's never enough you've heard it all before**_

_**It's money we adore, oh baby" **_Cat and Jade both put their heads on the table. This was complete torture.

_**..**_

"_**Why wait? The future is my name... So why wait!"** _Tori finished and then walked off the stage happily.

"Okay, so that was Tori Vega with Why Wait. Now give it up for Cat Valentine!" The MC called over the mic and Cat happily skipped onto the stage. The MC looked towards Cat and she nodded recieving encouraging smiles from her friends. A slow beat was heard from the speakers and Cat clutched the microphone stand with both of her hands giving the crowd a genuine smile.

_**"La,la,la,laaa... La, la, la, la"**_She heard people cheer and that only made her sugar sweet smile grow. Cat pointed to the audience as she sang the next line.  
**"I**_** want you to love me, like I'm a hot car ride **_  
_**Ohh Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what'cha like Uh huh..."** _Cat pointed to a couple of boys in the crowd which only made them whistle for her.  
_** boy forget about the world cuz it's gon'**_  
_**Be me and you, ooh, tonight !"** _The redhead placed a hand on her hip and shook them to to the beat for a brief momment. She couldn't believe how many people were looking at her with smiles or wide eyes. Could she really be singing that good?  
_** wanna make your beg for it, yeah I'ma make **_  
_**You swallow your pride ..."** _Cat closed her eyes and let the music take her as she sang. She waved her arm back in forth to the beat. Beck watched Cat sing in awe. He never knew she could sing this amazing and sweetly. It was like he was seeing a different side of her. The one that he wanted to get to know.  
_** you to make me feel like I'm the only **_  
_**girl in the world La, la, la, laaa...Want you to make me feel like I'm the only**_

_**one that you'll ever lo-uh-ve..La, la, la, la Want you to make me feel like I'm the only one who knows your heart Oooh**_  
_**I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Oooh!"**_The music's beat then quickened to the original beat as she took the mic of the stand and skipped around on the stage, ruffling boys' hair in the process. She went back to having her hand on her hip and then shook her hips with every "La"  
_**"La,la,la,la... La, La, la, la... La, la, la, la... La, la, la, la**_  
**I**_** want you to take it like a thief in the night **_  
_**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right **_  
_**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin',"** _As she sang this, she bent down and put her finger under some random, but cute, guy's chin and looked into his eyes. He nodded and she just grinned playfully before standing up. Beck couldn't help but wish that were him. Where was this coming from? What was this girl doing to him.  
_**"you can come inside..And when you enter you ain't leavin',**_  
_**Be my prisoner for the night **_  
_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world"** _Cat lifted her arm in the air as everyone in the small food joint bounced on their feet for her.

_**"Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love **_  
_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart **_  
_**Only girl in the world**_  
_**Like I'm the only one that's in command **_  
_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands**_  
_**How to make you feel like a man (yeah)**_  
_**Take me for a ride, ride**_  
_**Oh baby, take me high, high **_  
_**Let me take you by surprise **_  
_**Oh make it last all night night **_

_**Take me for a ride, ride Oooooh**_  
_**(Oh) baby, take me high, high Take me high!**_  
_**Let me take you by surprise, by surprise**_  
_**make it last all NIGHT"** _Everyone clapped and whistled at Cat's long note.

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world"** _Cat jumped onto Haley and Tara's table shoving it in their faces that she could sing better than them.  
_** "Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love **_  
_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart **_  
_**Only girl in the world**_  
_**Like I'm the only one that's in command **_

_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands**_  
_**How to make you feel like a man**_  
_**Only girl in the world!**_  
_**girl in the world**_  
_**Like I'm the only one that's in command **_  
_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands**_  
_**How to make you feel like a man**_  
_**Only girl in the world!**_  
_**girl in the world!**_  
_**Only girl in the world!**_  
_**girl in the world!"**_The music faded and Cat playfully winked at all the guys she was 'flirting' with during the song. They all looked to want to faint. She blew a playful kiss towards Beck then hopped off the stage not able to contain her happiness.

"Wow, guys many talented people in here. Am I right?" The DJ asked as the club roared in cheers. He chuckled and then put his arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright guys. Now take out your phones and vote for who _you _think should win. Voting ends in an hour, so hurry!" Cat pulled out her phone as all her friends did as well. She really liked Tori's song. It was so inspirational, yet fun. To not give up your dreams. She was just about to click Tori's name when she realized that her and Jade made a promise to vote for each other, that way, whoever won they would both bring each other on the cruise. Now she was confused. She loved both Jade and Tori's song. Who was she going to vote for, now? Oh, well. She'll just have to vote for the both of them.

..

"Wow, in all my life of hosting a competition, this has _never _happened. That is until now. There is a four way tie." The new owner of the building greeted as he walked onto the stage. Cat, Trina, Tori, Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Beck all gave each other nervous glances, but stayed silent. The man brought out a small envelope and opened it. "Now, here's the four who will battle in a final round. Andre Harris, Jade West, Tori Vega, and... Cat Valentine!" Trina stood on her seat and shreiked.

"What? WHAT! I SANG WAY BETTER THAN _ANYONE! _I DESERVE TO WIN NOT-"

"Trina?"

"WHAT, JADE?"

"SIT DOWN!" Trina huffed, crossed her arms and sat back down.

"Oh my gosh! We made it to the final four!" Cat exclaimed proud of herself and her friends for making it this far.

"Cat..." Andre trailed off. He really didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings by breaking the bad news to her.

"Whaty?"

"Don't you know?" Tori tried to continue on not wanting to hurt the small girl in front of her. Cat just stared blankly at them.

"Know what?"

"That we're all competing against each other." Jade told her best friend bluntly. Cat made an 'o' shape with her lips and blinked.

"But we are just doing this for fun right?" Cat questioned innocently, but when she saw Jade, Andre, and Tori too busy glaring at each other to respond to her, she knew the answer. Cat frowned and then Beck sat next to her rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it, please review.**

**-xoxo c:**


	3. Die in Your Arms

**Wassup! Haha I'm silly! Thank you to CatHeartsU(**Haha, thank you! And there's some fluff in this, so I'm sure you'll like it!**), LolzonLolz(**Thanks, that means so much to me and I'm really glad that the characters are realistic!**), CourtsxBatFan(**Haha, well I'm glad you love it**), KenzieMac(IK**R! The second I heard the song I thought of them and Trina lol!**), ChocoMintandRock(**Haha, those are my fave ice cream flavors! & I love coke. Mmm, now I want ice cream...**), AlllieDawnMarie03(**Aw, thank you!**), Seddie-BatFan(**You just found this story? Awesome! Haha thank you.**), MakorraLove97(**Thank you! Here's your update.**) Wow guys! I'm really glad you guys are liking the story so far. And thank you to the ones who have followed, favorited, and even took the time to read this. It really means a lot! Well on to the story!**

* * *

Cat paced nervously outside of Karaoke Dokie. She had no idea of what she was going to sing next. She didn't think she would have made it this far; let alone win the contest, but obviously people thought otherwise. She wanted to sing something from her heart, yet appealing to the crowd. She wanted people to dance and cheer for her just like in "Only Girl in the World". But what song could be any close to that?

"Why don't you just sing that one cover you did of Justin Bieber's song?" Tori piped in trying to give her best friend options. Not to mention, she thought Cat sang that song perfectly. Wait, that means if Tori really wanted to win this thing, she was going to have to step her game up.

"Yeah, you should. You sing it like an angel _and _it would make everyone jealous that they don't have your voice." Jade quickly added, so it would cover up the compliment she just gave her best friend. Cat turned around to face her two bestest friends in the world with a smile as bright as the sun on her face.

"Oh my gosh! That song is just the song I want to sing Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Cat squealed giving them a tight hug. She couldn't believe it. She just found the perfect song she was looking for. Plus, Beck, Robbie, and André said it was one of their favorites from the covers she's done. She could not wait to perform.

..

"So, Cat, what would you like to sing?" The MC asked the petite redhead. Cat is sitting on a stool close to the middle of the stage. She was a little more closer to the edge of the stage. Cat hopped off the stool then skipped off the stage and handed him a CD. He nodded in understanding that this was her spin on the music just like in "Only Girl in the World". He nodded after reading the name off the disc and she went back to her place on the stool. "Alrighty, guys. Here's Cat Valentine with Die in Your Arms!"

Cat closed her eyes clutching the microphone then opened them back up as the music started. _**"(Uh huh) Alright (Uh huh) Yea-a-ah (Yeah, yeah) O-o-oh (Alright) Mmhmm (Uh huh) Oo-oo-ooh (Yeah, yeah) Oh baby"**_Cat stood up from the stool and stepped to the edge to where her friends were sitting by. _**"Say**__** You love me, as much as I love you-ooh, yeah"**_Cat pointed to her friends at this part. Then Cat clutched her heart feeling extremely nervous to sing this. Maybe it was because Beck was right in front of her, or maybe it was because it was her first time singing a love song in front of a hyped crowd.  
**"Would**_** you hurt me baby, could you do that to me, Oh"** _Cat then kneeled down and lifted the chin of a boy around her age gazing at him with her brown orbs. Beck felt a small pang of jealously. Where was this coming from?  
_**"Would**** you lie to me baby,**_  
_**Cause the truth hurts so much more"** _The boy shook his head no at this line and Cat almost giggled because a boy, that was a complete stranger to her, just promised he would never lie to her. _'Aw, how sweet?' _She thought to herself.  
_** "Would you do the things that drive me crazy**_  
_**Leave my heart still at the door,**_

_**Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish"** _Cat closed her eyes again letting the music take her away as she spun around and all her friends couldn't help, but smile and cheer her on. They were so proud of what an amazing singer she is.  
_**"There's**** no way that I could share you!**_  
_**That would break my heart to pieces"** _Cat spun around and sat back on the stool bringing it closer to the edge. She smiled brightly at the crowd and she just felt so loved once they 'whoo'ed at her.  
_**"Honestly**** the truth is...**_

_**(Uh Huh) If I could just Dieee-aaaayyy in your arms(Uh huh)"** _Beck, Jade, Robbie, Tori, André, and even Trina cheered wildly once they heard how amazingly beautiful her voice and harmonies hummed together. The whole joint almost cheered wildly as well. Cat pointed at Beck flirtatiously for a moment, but stopped before she blushed wildly. Sure, she really, really liked him, but no one needed to know that.  
_**"I**** wouldn't mind (Yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Cause every time you touch me (Uh huh) I just**_  
_**Dieee-aaaaayyy in your arms(Mhmm)**_  
_**Ooh, it feels so right, (Yeah, yeah)**_  
_**So baby, baby please don't stop, boy"**_She rose her hand in the air and Beck chuckled at her cuteness. Then Cat shrugged her shoulder and held out her hand as if she were trying to make a point.

**"Ya know, they think the first time this is happenin' to me. This Love sick thing. I like serious relationships and a... a girl like me don't stay single for long."** Jade and André chuckled at how true that was because Cat would always either have a boyfriend, take time to get over him depending on how bad he hurt her, or she would start dating someone.** "Cause every time my boyfriend and I break up my world is crushed and I'm all alone. Then the love bug crawls right back up and bites me! And I'm back!**

_**Oh, if there's a reason to call me a fool"**_The redhead stood back up and went back to singing as she put the mic back on the stand and held it close to her lips with both hands around the stand.  
**"Cause**_** I love too hard Are there any rules, baby**_  
_**If this is a lesson, baby teach me to behave!" ** _A bunch of guys whistled or shouted at this parting yelling things like 'I'll teach you, baby' but Cat kept a grin on her face. She was loving the extra attention. Beck rolled his eyes not believing how these men were, but when he saw Cat his smile came back. She couldn't believe that this girl who never really tried out for rolls, because Jade or Tori or Trina would really want, was giving everyone who entered this competition a run for their money.  
_**"Just**** tell me what I gotta do**_  
_**Just to stay right next to you-ooh**_

_**Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish**_  
_**There's no way that I could share you!**_  
_**That would break my heart to pieces**_  
_**Honestly the truth is..."** _Cat twirled around and took her place back on the stool reaching out to some of the cheering teens in the crowd. She felt so special to even have fans.

_**"If I could just Dieee-aaaayyy in your arms**_  
_**I wouldn't mind**_  
_**Cause every time you touch me I just**_  
_**Dieee-aaaaayyy in your arms**_  
_**Oh, it feels so right,**_  
_**So baby, baby please don't stop, boy!"** _Cat stood back up and closed her eyes because these next lyrics were where her true feelings were. She really meant them with all her heart and now it was time to let them all out. She kept her eyes shut, not daring to look into _his _eyes, and put a hand over her chest to where her heart is supposed to be.  
_**"Basically**** I'm sayin' here,**_  
_**I can't live without my baby**_  
_**Lovin' you ain't so damn easy for me"**_Tori, Jade, André, Beck, Robbie, and Trina gasped hearing Cat curse for the first time. They _never _heard her curse before.  
_**"Ain't no need for contemplatin'**_  
_**Promise you won't keep me waitin'**_  
_**Tell me baby, I'm all that you NEEEEEED! Ohhhh, oooh"** _Cat opened her eyes to see everyone clap along as the beat slowed down.

_**"If I could just Dieee-aaaayyy in your arms (Mmhmm)**_  
_**I wouldn't mind (Yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Cause every time you touch me(Uh huh) I just**_  
_**Dieee-aaaaayyy in your arms (Mhmm)**__**Ooh it feels so right, (Yeah, yeah)**_  
_**So baby, baby please don't stop, BOY!**_

_**If I could diiiiiieeeeeeeeee**_  
_**[ imma make you believe boy]**_  
_**I wouldn't mind**_  
_**Aye, Aye, ooooh**_  
_**Don't stop baby, no, no, aye**_  
_**It's whatcha do to me, yeah**_  
_**Woah, no no no no nooo**_  
_**Oohh, If I could just dieee, ooh**_  
_**Ooh, baby please don't go away**_  
_**Nooooooo, nooo, nooo, no, no, no"** _Cat finished the whole joint erupted in applause. Cat squealed excitedly. "Thank you guys so much! I just want to say I love you to Beck, Jade, Tori, André, Robbie, and Trina. And, Tori, André, Jade, it doesn't matter who wins to me. I did this for fun, and I sure did have a lot of fun. Whoever wins, just no that I'm so happy and proud of you! Well, I love you, guys, goodnight!" Cat exclaimed adding the goodnight part like a rockstar would. She's always wanted to do that. She skipped off the stage and sat next to her friends with Haley and Tara glaring at her. Cat rolled her eyes and watched as everyone took out their phones to vote again, well, everyone except for Beck.

..

Cat, André, Jade, and Tori all stood on the stage waiting for the last person to vote. It was a tie again and one person's vote would choose the winner. Guess who the last voter is.

It's Beck.

Beck looked at Tori. If he voted for her, she would finally go out with him and there was no doubt that she would split the money _and _take him on the cruise with her. Beck stared at Jade next. She would finally get back together with him and _maybe _take him with her on the cruise. André. If he voted for André, it would earn him some extra friend points, split the money, and André would take him on the cruise as well. Cat. See, she was a hard one. Their friendship probably wouldn't change, she would probably spend all the money on silly little things, she would spend the whole ride looking for mermaids or nemo, so Cat winning wouldn't benefit him at all. BUT Cat was the only one who didn't take this silly contest to her head like the others. She just kept a smile on her face and sang her heart out. She didn't do this because she wanted to win. She did it because she _wanted _to.

She just wanted to have fun with her friends and all they did was fight and get all competitive. Beck bit his lip and looked to the others over and over again. Andre, Tori, and Jade would do so much with their prizes, but Cat wouldn't.

He shrugged and clicked Cat's icon on his phone anyways.

"Looks like our final voter, that handsome man over there," The owner of the builder pointed to Beck, "has finally voted in. And the winner is..." He took a dramatic pause and Jade rolled her eyes.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Jade finally snapped.

He cowered in fear and then recovered. "The winner is... Cat Valentine!" Cat squealed cupping her mouth with her hands in shock as confetti fell around her. It was actually beautiful in Beck's eyes as he watched in awe. Cat couldn't believe that she had won. The MC came out with an oversized check in his hands that you would see on TV. They put a sash on her that read 'Karaoke Dokie Queen' and she squealed in delight. She couldn't contain her happiness and it was all because of Beck. Tori, Andre, and Jade looked down sadly, but saw the smile on the small redhead's face and they couldn't help, but feel happy for her. Tori ran up to her and squeezed her a tight hug. Robbie, Trina, and Beck walked up to the stage to congradulate her along with their other friends.

"Congrats, Cat!" Beck's phone went off and he read the message. "Oh, my parents want me home. I gotta go, bye." Beck awkwardly said and he walked out the building.

"Beck, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Cat yelled sprinting out the building and catching up to Beck walking on the street. Cat panted and Beck felt a large force push against his side and felt two arms wrap around his torso. _'Cat' _He smiled to himself and peered down to the small girl his arms. "Thank you, Beck, SO much for voting for me." Cat breathed out burying her face into his chest. Beck chuckled lightly and squeezed her.

"Don't mention it, Cat. You really deserved to win." Cat sighed happily and buried her face deeper into his warmth. This was the best night ever.

* * *

**Soo, how was it? Tell me in the reviews. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**-xoxo c:**


	4. Cupcakes

******Oh my gosh! I'm SO Freaking sorry for the long wait. I've been writing like crazy these past day and school's been keeping me busy, but trust me I didn't forget about you guys. Thank you to MakkoraLove97, ChocoMintandRock(Haha Those Are Definitely my two favorite drinks! Lucky you started school later than me! We finished are 1st quarter yesterday! Today was no school and I don't have any strict teachers, BUT two of my teachers are just ARGH I wanna stab them sometimes. Lol. I remember when I got your last review... I immediately went to her profile and that night was horrible. I'm just glad she's okay.), and strongfighter(thank you! And I'll follow your advice.) thank you to all of you who have continued reading this story and thanks for all your support. I really hope you like the chapter even if its a little boring. Sorry I was listening to a sad song. Well enjoy! c:**

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

******Chapter Four: Cupcakes**

* * *

Cat skipped happily down the hall looking for her best friend. It was Friday again and today was the day that she would board the ship and go on her cruise. She was so excited that nothing could ruin her day. At least that's what she thought.

She turned the corner and saw Jade opening her scissor covered locker. Cat giggled into her hand and ran between Jade and the lockers. "Hi, Jade!" The red head shouted making the goth jump. She calmed once she saw it was only Cat.

"Hi." Jade grumbled through clenched teeth. Didn't Cat know better than to scare her? Jade rolled her eyes and then continued to open her locker. Cat giggled again and was about to tell Jade what happened with her brother yesterday, but Jade beat her to it. "Cat..." Jade trailed off.

"Yeah...?" Cat asked in the same tone as her best friend.

"Remember what I said about scaring me?" Cat nodded in response too afraid that Jade might yell at her for doing it. "Good, now don't do it again." Cat let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"Kay kay! Yesterday my brother tried to-"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Cat sighed when Jade interrupted her again, but Jade's her best friend so of course Cat is happy whenever she needs to tell her something. "I'm all packed for the trip." Jade declared smiling proudly. Cat blinked trying to figure out what Jade was talking about, but then it all clicked. "So I'll pick you up and we can drive up to board the ship and-"

"But, Jade, I didn't choose you to go with me." Cat explained suddenly afraid to be in this conversation when Jade's eyebrows scrunched together.

"What!? Why!? I'm your best friend!" She screeched angrily. Cat and her both made a pact to always include each other in trips and now Cat was breaking it?

"Because... I'm going to ask..." Cat stopped when she realized she didn't know who she was going to ask. "Beck!" He was the reason why she won the contest and she still hasn't even gave him anything in return, so why not take him with her? Plus she really wanted to hang out with him. "To go with me." Cat finished with a smile.

Jade's expression suddenly went hard and she quickly snapped a response. "You know how I feel about him." She threatened through clenched teeth. She was not going to let Cat fall for him because he doesn't know how to treat a girl. At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

"I know, but he's the reason why I won. He could've chosen any one of you, but he chose me." Cat tried to reason. She took a step back away from Jade fearing that the goth would try to hurt her, plus her anxiety was starting to kick in.

Cat didn't like being in situations like these.

"Jade, I'm your best friend; I wouldn't try anything that would make you angry." Cat sort of lied. She's done a lot of things that made Jade annoyed, irritated, a little mad, but never angry.

"Cat..." Jade started. She was trying to find the words for making Cat change her mind.

Cat sighed. "If someone chose you to win something or gave you an amazing opportunity, wouldn't you want to try to pay them back?" Jade sucked in a breath.

"You're right." She fixed the strap of her bag and turned on her heel and looked over her shoulder. "Fine, have fun on your cruise."

Cat grinned but then frowned when Jade started to walk away without another word. "Wait!" Cat called out. Jade stopped in her tracks. "Are we still friends?" She finished with a slight worried tone at the end. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

Jade looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Yeah." She gave a small smile of reassurance and Cat nodded smiling back.

"See you later, Jadey!" Cat waved and Jade waved slowly back before walking off. Cat rubbed the side of her arm with her free hand trying to forget the tension that was between them but it was kind of hard.

"Hi, Cat!" Cat spun around with her red velvet hair whipping behind her to see who called her name. Oh Beck! She hasn't seen him really since last Friday night after she gave him a hug.

"Beck!" Cat chirped in her usual happy tone. "Hey, do you want to go on the cruise with me? You know, the one you helped me win." Cat asked smiling hoping he would say yes. Beck gave her a goofy grin and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't you and Jade usually go together on trips?" Cat shifted her weight and looked up at her very tall friend.

"Yeah, but not this time because I wanted to thank you for giving me the winning vote." Beck nodded his head and the redhead frantically waved her hands. "But you don't have to go if you don't want to!" Cat rambled the last sentence quickly. Beck chuckled and Cat lost hope. Why would he chuckle when she was being serious?

"Of course I'll go with you! It'll be a lot of fun hanging with you again." Beck rubbed the top of her head and she sticked her tongue out at him playfully before they both burst out in laughter.

"Thank you, Beck!" She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. "Okay, so be packed and ready by 7:00 and pick me up at 7:30, and then we'll go to the ship!" Cat yelled quickly before she pulled away from him and started to make a run for it. "Bye!" Cat finished before running off to Sikowitz's, so Beck couldn't change his mind.

Beck shook his head while keeping a slight smile. "Only for Cat." He chuckled to himself realizing that he now had to go straight home after school and starting packing for a cruise, pick up Cat, then go drive to wherever the ship was.

* * *

Beck pulled up to Cat's warm yellow house. He finally finished packing and immediately came here since he was late. He had to do his homework, clean his RV, ask for permission to go with Cat, and pack. He was in such a rush that he didn't he even fold the clothes and put his things in neatly in the suitcases. Beck took a deep breath trying to collect himself before turning off his classic car and exiting it. He's met Cat's older brother, Frankie, and Beck wasn't too crazy about him.

Beck walked up the steps cautiously, he didn't want Frankie attacking him like last time. He rang the doorbell and heard a loud squeal from the other side of the door. He chuckled looking down at his red and white Nikes before the door opened. Before him was Cat wearing a strapless pink sundress with her red velvet hair cascading down the side of her face. She looked... beautiful.

"Beck, you're here!" Cat's astonished voice brought him out of his trance. Cat blinked up at him wondering what he was thinking, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey, Cat. This free vacation is going to be fun!" Beck cheered smiling down at his short friend.

Cat nodded in agreement and pulled him inside by his arm giggling.

"The red velvet cupcakes that me and my mom baked just finished. I really want to eat them. " Cat explained looking over her shoulder.

Beck walked over to the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk before going to the cupboard and grabbing two glasses. "Alright. I haven't had any of your famous cupcakes in a while." Beck said with a sly smile already used to this. He set the two cups on the counter and poured some milk while Cat brought over the plate of cupcakes over to him. She plopped down on the stool and spun side to side.

Cat stared down at her swinging feet giggling. "My feet can't even touch the ground." Beck chuckled at her statement and sat in the stool next to her.

He smirked once he saw that he feet touched the ground. "My feet can!" He grabbed a cupcake and bite down on it. Cat punched his arm lightly and folded her arms pouting.

"Quit making fun of me!" Cat was just playing and Beck knew this so he just laughed before chugging down his milk and finishing his cupcake. Cat licked off the red icing and ate her cupcake savoring it while pretending to be mad at Beck, but she knew she couldn't do it for long. It was just so hard to be mad at him.

"Hey, Beck! Haven't seen you in a while. It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Valentine chirped walking into the kitchen and kissing Beck's cheek. Cat giggled lightly and Beck shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I really wish I would have came here more. I guess the break up really got to me and I was scared that I would run into Jade." Cat shifted uncomfortably. She really didn't discussing the break up. Her mother nodded uncomfortably. "So you ready to go?" Beck asked the distant redhead. Cat snapped from her thoughts and nodded giving him her famous smile. She really couldn't wait to spend her two weeks of fun.

"Alrighty, Beck, you better take care of my sweetheart over there and make sure no harm comes to her." Mrs. Valentine warned playfully keeping a warm smile on her face as Beck and Cat cleaned up there mess and walked up to the older woman.

"No harm will come to her. And whoever dares to try to put my little redhead in danger, they'll have to deal with me." Beck wrapped his arm around Cat's shoulder bringing her closer to him. He couldn't help the small butterflies he felt when she wrapped her arms his waist. Cat felt her heartbeat quicken but breathed to try and steady it. It didn't.

She didn't understand where this was coming from or why it was happening. She never had this feeling before. "Bye, babies." Mrs. Valentine smiled to afraid to let go of her daughter and practically her son. She hugged them both and Beck and Cat kissed her cheek at the same time.

"Bye, Mommy. I'm going to miss you so much." Cat tightened her hold on her mother. She was never away from her mommy longer than a week, so this was hard on her. After a kiss on the head from her mother, Cat and Beck grabbed her suitcases and exited the house.

They both weren't sure what was going to happen during this 'vacation', but somehow they knew something good would come from it.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter AND the long wait. I'm REALLY sorry, but the good thing is that I have this story sort of played out in my head. I can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**-xoxo c:**


	5. I Can't Swim, Idiot!

******Hello peeps! Haha, I should never say that again! Sorry I'm bored! Anyways today I had no school! Thank you for the reviews to Guest(Haha, here's the start of the cruise c;), Gavroche T(Aw, thank you! And I did he's gone), BeckjustkisscatAlready, CourtsxBatFan, and ChocoMintandRock, and everyone else who followed, favorited, or even read this. I love you guys and you're the only reason I keep on writing! **

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

******Chapter Five: I Can't Swim, Idiot!**

* * *

Both Cat and Beck's eyes widen at the sight in front of them as Beck's car pulled up and parked in the parking lot. In front of them was the large ship in the glistening water reflecting the full moon and starlit sky.

Cat's mouth hung open as her and Beck exited the car. She closed her door not removing her eyes from the beautiful sky. "It's... beautiful." Cat breathed out. Beck chuckled thinking of how adorable she was as he was closing the trunk and bringing both of there bags to her.

"I know. Come on, kiddo, we need to check in so I can crash in my room. I'm so exhausted!" Beck said with a yawn. Cat giggled taking her bags from him and linking their arms together.

"Come on!" She squealed too excited and ran dragging him with her. He shook his head keeping a goofy grin on his face. They ran up the ramp and stopped in front of a guy who had a miserable expression on his face.

"Passes?" He mumbled dully. Cat snapped her fingers and pulled out the two boarding passes in one of her bags. She handed them to the man and he forced a smile nodding and allowing them past him.

"Thank you, sir!" Cat yelled as Beck pulled her and they hurried off to the front desk. "Hi, mister!" Cat greeted to the short dark skinned man behind the desk with an airy giggle as Beck waved. She was so excited she could barely stand still.

The man rose an eyebrow looking at the teens and noticing that they were alone, but he immediately smiled wanting to show a good impression on his two new guests. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Mr. Lewis. Name?" He asked with a smile.

Cat giggled lightly. "You're nicer than the first guy. Valentine."

He then typed something on the computer and then he looked surprised. "Ahh... Miss Karaoke Dokie. I heard you were amazing." Mr. Lewis gushed.

"Yes, she was the best there!" Beck agreed wrapping his arm around Cat's shoulder. Cat blushed lightly hoping Beck didn't notice.

"Haha, we'll, you little lovely couple have room 28A." Cat and Beck both froze and Beck immediately removed his arm away from Cat. The redhead squeezed her eyes shut. "Why'd you have to say that?' She thought to herself.

"Um, we're not a couple. She's my best friend." Beck told the man without hesitation. The man automatically made an o shape with his lips now feeling uncomfortable and guilty with what he said. Cat stared at her shoes not wanting to be in this much as Beck wanted it to be true, it wasn't and he knew it would always be this way with Cat. Wait, what? What was he saying? That couldn't be true, could it? Then something else occurred to him. "Wait, aren't we suppose to have two separate room?"

Mr. Lewis clasped his hands together. "Yeah, we'll you see, we have so many guests and... I promise you we tried to reserve another room, but it didn't work out." He paused but then quickly added, "But the room has two separate beds!"

"Well, I guess that's going to have to work." Beck grumbled before stomping off with his and one of Cat's bags. He didn't know why he was mad, he just was.

Cat sighed and slowly trailed behind him. This was not a good start, but she'll make it work.

* * *

As soon as they entered the room, Beck ran to the bed throwing his bags to the ground and laid flat on his bed closing his eyes. He felt a whole lot better. Cat giggled lightly walking over to the other bed and sitting on it.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Beck said his voice in awe enjoying the soft bed. He never wanted to move again, but he knew he was going to have to.

"Me too! I'm going to change into some pajamas." Cat took out a black tank top and pink pajama pants from her suitcase. Beck nodded still smiling. Cat thought he looked so adorable. She entered the bathroom and changed quickly.

Cat walked out of the bathroom and saw that Beck had his blanket already around him and was asleep. On the floor next to his bed was one of his suitcases open with his clothes a mess in there. Cat giggled lightly trying not to wake him, but what he didn't know was that he was still awake waiting to say goodnight to her. Cat ran her fingers through one of her unbraided pigtails, grabbed Mr. Longneck, and laid her head down on her pillow already starting to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Cat." Beck said smiling to himself already knowing he was going to fall asleep with her on his mind again like he has been for the last week.

Cat blushed putting her hand over her mouth trying to cover her smile. Did he really wait for her? "Goodnight, Beck." Cat sighed dreamily.

* * *

Cat and Beck walked along side the pool with towels in hand. Cat was wearing an aqua blue bikini while Beck wore black and blue swimming trunks. Beck thought that Cat was going to be on his bed this morning waking him up, but turns out he had to jump on her bed and wake her up.

_"Kitty! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." Beck singsonged propped up on all fours shaking the bed slightly. "Cat, come on! Weren't you the one who couldn't wait to get this vacation started?" Beck said with a goofy grin still present on his face. Cat groaned putting a pillow over her face._

_"No... Too... Tired. Went to sleep... Late." Cat's muffled voice mumbled. Beck chuckled lightly finding out something new about his best friend. She was not a morning person; no wonder her and Jade are friends. _

_"Cat... If you don't wake up, I'm going to make you." Beck trailed off trying to get her scared. _

_"Do it." Cat mumbled not even half awake. Beck put his hands on her sides._

_"Okay... Don't say I didn't warn you..." In one swift motion Beck pulled Cat and rolled off the bed making him fall onto his back on the floor with Cat, still wrapped in her blanket, on top of him. Cat squealed loudly as she fell off the bed and on top of him. Cat lifted her head slightly staring into his eyes. "Now are you awake?" Cat nodded smiling and Beck propped himself up with his elbows making their faces only inches apart now. "Good." Beck smirked slightly and she could feel his breath. His face grew closer to hers and it made her heart race as she stared into his brown eyes. Beck was only centimeters away from kissing her lips and he just kept leaning in, but then she spun around her messy red hair whipping his face and stood up running to her suitcase. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously pulling out her bathing suit and going to the bathroom to change._

_Beck stayed in the same position blinking his eyes with his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. What just happened? Was he really about to kiss her or did they both just imagine that?_

Beck snapped out of the flashback and saw Cat put their stuff on a lounge chair and she laid on the one next to it with a magazine pulled out. He dived into the pool making water splash on her. Cat squealed and stuck her tongue out at him once he resurfaced. "You're not coming in?" He asked giving her his best puppy dog look.

Cat really wanted to go in, but something was stopping her. Don't tell anyone, but she can't swim! She gulped seeing how deep the pool was. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so short. Cat shook her head smiling. "No, I'm fine here."

"Aw, come on, Cat, please?"

"No, I really want to work on my tan." Cat lied. Well... It wasn't a complete lie.

"Cat, you really don't need to change the way you look. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Okay, you caught me. I really want to read this magazine." Cat gave a nervous laugh. Beck threw her a smirk already out of the pool and walking to her. He just wanted to have fun with her, plus she was the only one he knew here. Cat set down her magazine and sat up knowing that smile. "Beck... What are you up to?" Cat said with a nervous tone. "Whatever you're up to...stop!

"Too late." Beck said bluntly. The next thing she knew, Beck grabbed her by her waist and threw her onto his shoulder with her punching and kicking him softly to get out of his hold. Beck jump into the pool and Cat froze as they went underwater and he wasn't holding her anymore. Cat squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around someone's neck and her legs around their waist desperately trying not to drown. Cat opened her eyes when her head was above water and she saw it was Beck. She slapped his shoulder obviously mad.

"Are you insane?" Cat shrieked as she spluttered water out her mouth and her red hair was over her eyes. Beck thought it was so adorable and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her up. She lost her grip on Beck and tightened it for dear life. "I can't swim!" Beck eyes popped out in realization automatically feeling guilty.

"Cat! I'm so sorry; I didn't know!"

Cat pouted sniffling. "Well, now you do. Go ahead and make fun of me."

Beck felt offended. Did she really think that he of all people would make fun of her for not being able to swim? "Cat, I would never make fun of you for something so silly. Everyone can't swim you know.** (A/N:*Cough* Cough* me. Don't laugh, lol)** I could teach you if you want." Beck reassured her staring into her eyes and giving her a soft smile. Cat clung onto him.

"You can?" Cat asked in awe. Beck nodded and they spent the next hour playing in the water and helping her. And Beck couldn't forget the huge smile on her face when she found out how to float on her stomach and when she could finally swim.

* * *

**Okay... Don't think this was as good as it was in my head, but it came out alright. So, I had this thing in my head that I wanted to happen in chapter 7-9(that changes EVERYTHING!) but since I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, do you guys want it to happen next chapter, OR do you want to give me ideas and you want something to happen? Remember, you guys can always give me ideas, requests, or suggestions, or something you want to happen in any of my stories! So tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to happen next! Love you guys!**

**-xoxo c:**


	6. Cinnamon Rolls

**Hey, everyone! I'm so mad! I got my hair cut and the lady cut it SO short! It's barely past my shoulders! Okay, so maybe it's not **_**that **_**short, but I used to have to my mid back and I've never really cut my hair **_**that **_**short before. Well, my mom cut it shoulder length when I went to 2****nd**** grade but I don't really remember being sad about that. I miss my long hair. ): **

**Anyways, thank you to KenzieMac(**Um, oops! I'm so sorry! But you'll get your wish really soon c;**), BrainyxBat(**Haha, I did too. I was bored so I thought I should add that.**), MilaLover395(**It's not going to happen this chapter, but it's definitely happening in the next two!**), CourtsxBatFan(**Aw, thank you! Here's the next chapter!**), what do u need me 4(**Aw, thank you! Sorry it wasn't so soon.**), Guest(**Aw, thank you. And I will read it once I get ungrouded.**), oBeautifulwritero(**Yeah, I know I really love that song. It's so beautiful so I just had to add it! And I think I'm starting to like Justin Bieber again! Thank you!**), and to all of you who have read this! Here's the next chapter, just so you know I am NOT good at coming up with chapter titles if you haven't noticed yet. Lol, I'm sorry it's so short!**

* * *

**Ocean Miracle **

**Chapter Six: Cinnamon Rolls**

Cat giggled lightly sliding her tray on the metal rod as she grabbed food from the weekend breakfast buffet. She grabbed as many freshly made cinnamon buns as she could fit on her plate that had pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. She didn't really like eggs. Why was she getting so many cinnamon rolls?

To rub it in Beck's face that she won of course!

Beck and Cat were having a race to see who get to the breakfast bar and grab cinnamon roll first, and since Beck was fluffing his hair... Cat ran out in her pajamas.

"You really like cinnamon rolls, don't you?" Cat jumped at the unfamiliar voice behind her and turned around to see who it was. It was a guy; he had black spikey hair, taller than her, big brown eyes, and was kind of tanned. Not as dark as Beck though.

"Yeah, they're really good." Cat answered giving him a warm smile. She wondered why he would talk to a complete stranger.

"I know. Hey, my name is Nico." Cat giggled lightly. She wondered what was taking Beck so long. It doesn't take that long to do her hair.

"My name's Cat." Cat smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

He shifted slightly and Cat picked up her plate to get ready to leave. "So, my friend is having a party in his suite. You should come." Nico asked her and Cat suddenly felt butterflies because he was really, really cute.

"Ooh! I love parties! Can I bring a friend?" Cat didn't want to go to a party alone where she didn't know anyone, so it made sense to bring Beck.

"Of course. We're really trying to get the word out, so bring as many people as you can." Cat let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, and it's in room 7B."

Cat nodded chanting it in her mind so she could remember. Then she took a step closer to him giving a flirtatious grin. "So, I'll see you there, right?" Cat asked innocently, but with the same grin on her face. He gave her the same one.

"I hope so." Cat nodded her head slipping away from her new friend and walking up the stairs to her room.

"Breakfast!" Cat squealed sitting next Beck on his bed. She laid on her stomach so she was in the same position as him. "I win." Cat said simply with a playful grin on her beautiful features.

Beck rolled his eyes smiling and taking a cinnamon roll from her big plate. "I let you."

"Whatever." Cat replied smiling with the roll of her eyes. Why did they keep rolling their eyes? Cat shrugged off the question and remembered the exciting news. "Guess what?" Beck nudged his head in response since his mouth was full of pancakes. "We got invited to a party!"

Beck swallowed his food quickly worried that she could've been talking to some old creeper while he waited for her to come back to their room. "By who?"

Cat sighed dreamily as she recalled. "By this really cute guy named Nico. It's at room 7B. He said that it was a suite so it should be pretty big."

"Cat, I didn't really need to know that he's oh so cute."

"So?" Beck playfully pushed her and they both continued eating as their thoughts wondered what was going to happen at this party.

* * *

**Sorry it's short... and a filler chapter. No one really told me what I should for the next few chapters except for one person. So... the big thing that changes everything will happen! I'm evil. So what's going to happen at the party? Will Cat hang with Nico at the party instead of Beck? Who knows? I should have the next chapter up soon, so review! **

**-xoxo c:**


	7. The Party

**I'm sorry if any of you guys like Cabbie or Bade but when I saw Bade kiss I was like Aww because it was sweet you know, but my heart broke because BAT! Then when I saw the promo for last week's episode I started tearing up because what about Bat? I was like 'no. Why?!' But who knew Robbie had the guts to do that? I'm still sad though. I watched the episode anyways.**

**Thank you to KenzieMac(he does;D), what do u need me 4(Nico does sound familiar. It sounds like Ne-Yo maybe that? I don't know. And ooh, I guess you'll have to read and find out c;), batzevieforever(just wait until this chapter c(=), CourtsxBatFan(Thank you and here's the next chapter!) and to all of who who have read this story. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

**Chapter Seven: The Party**

"So, what do you think?" Cat said leaning in the doorway of the bathroom. She could not wait to go to the party, but she needed to make sure that the way she was dressing wasn't too much for a party. Beck sat up to see what she was wearing. She had black short shorts with a white spaghetti strap tank top that was flowy. He red hair was straightened and curled at the bottom.

Beck couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Cat." He breathed out, his mind not being able to think straight. "You look beautiful." Cat blushed and looked down to her feet.

"You really think so?"

"Mhm." Beck mumbled still looking at how beautiful she was. He felt so underdressed since he was wearing black skinny jeans and a red a black flannel. He was going to wear his black and yellow one, but he didn't want anyone to think he was in a gang.

"Come on, Beck!" Cat squealed grabbing his arm arm and running out the room with him struggling to keep up with her as she kept a hold of his arm. Cat giggled. She didn't know why, but she had an unsettling feeling about this party, but she promised Beck it would be fun and she couldn't change her mind because she promised Nico she would go. And it was too late to turn back because they were already at the door of the suite. "So... We're here..." Cat said awkwardly bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah, let's go in!" Beck cheered, but something was going to come from this party. He didn't know what or if it was good or bad, but he didn't want to disappoint Cat. He twisted the knob and then opened the door. Cat noticed two guys running to the door.

"Hey, Cat." The tanned guy said flirtatiously. Beck furrowed his eyebrows at this stranger. Maybe this was the really cute guy Cat was talking about earlier.

Cat's eyes brightened. She smiled widely and then jumped up slightly too filled with excitement. "Hi, Nico!" Cat giggled pulling his hands and Nico chuckled to himself. Beck felt a small pang. Was he jealous? No, way. Could he? Why would he be jealous of Cat.

"Hey, I'm Adam." The lighter guy said waving at Cat with a small smirk on his face.

"Hi!"

"Cat, I thought you were going to bring a friend." Nico asked.

Cat's face washed over with confusion. "I did... This is my best friend, Beck." Cat said with caution.

"Hey." Beck said his tone a little sharp but not harsh. They probably thought Cat would bring a girl.

"What's up, man?" Nico and Adam did a handshake with Beck. Okay, so maybe they were cool for now, but if they did something that changed his judgement him and Cat were leaving. He didn't care if Cat wanted to stay.

The four of them walked into the large room. "Oh, just so you know, we got a suite that has rooms connected, so the some of the doors will take you to the room next door. I have a lot of friends who wanted to have a parent free vacation, so yeah." Adam said with a shrug of his shoulder like it wasn't that big of deal. The music was blasted and people were either dancing or talking in groups or watching whatever was on the large flat screen.

Cat looked around in awe. She wished she could've won this room that way she could've brought Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and maybe Trina. Maybe she should've just brought Jade in the first place.

"You two want something to drink?" A girl asked. Cat noticed that Adam and Nico had led them to the snack table filled with foods and a large punch bowl in the middle.

"Ooh... I love punch!" The girl rose an eyebrow at Cat, but turned to Beck giving a flirtatious smile to him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty thirsty too." Beck said not paying attention to her. Cat smiled in relief. She didn't know why she felt relieved, but she did. The girl gave Cat, Beck, Nico, and Adam each a cup. Beck noticed that Nico and Adam smiled when Cat took a sip of her drink. Beck sighed. Now he was going to have to keep an eye out for Cat. Not that he minded, but what made him frustrated was that either Nico or Adam wanted to take advantage of her. Maybe both of them did, but he wasn't he going to let that happen. Beck took a sip and immediately noticed that it tasted kind of bitter. Not that he hasn't drank before, but he knew Cat hasn't. Great, she was drinking spiked punch.

Cat took a big drink of her punch. Her face scrunched up at the taste. It tasted bitter. Cat shrugged. Maybe they didn't put enough sugar. Cat grabbed a handful of BBQ chips and quickly followed Beck, that one girl, and Nico while Adam went to a group of really cute guys and pretty girls.

Cat was about to sit next to Beck until the girl ran in front of her and plopped down next to Beck. Cat frowned, but sat down next to her anyways. Nico sat sat down next to Cat and she quickly masked her sadness with a smile.

"Hey." He said a little nervously.

"Hi!" Cat giggled and he chuckled to himself.

"You really don't like that punch, do you?" He asked.

Cat crinkled her nose shaking her her head. "No, not really." She broke into a small laugh and he smiled.

"Hold, up." Cat nodded and he walked away. She loved the song that was playing. She closed her eyes and moved to the beat still sitting.

"So, you go to Hollywood Arts?" The girl, that Beck found out was named Lyssa, giggled starting to get a little drunk.

"Yeah, it's a performing arts high school. It's really fun there." Beck said smiling deciding to be nice. This party seemed really cool, he just wish he was sitting with Cat or doing something fun instead of sitting with this girl who was trying to get wasted.

"So, that school is for real talented people who like singing, acting, and dancing?"

"Yeah, I love acting and writing scripts, and sing a little."

"I love singing!" Lyssa then screeched out a 'la'. Beck didn't know what she was trying to do. He noticed that Nico left Cat to get something and that she jumped at the sudden screech.

"You know, Cat's amazing at singing." He tried starting. Really, he just wanted to hear Cat's voice.

"She's not better than me though." Lyssa threw a grin and pointed to herself.

"Ooh, Cat, you should sing something." Beck suggested. Cat whipped her head around and locked eyes with Beck, but looked down hiding her blush. Why did she keep blushing around Beck? Cat snapped out of it and flashed him a smile.

"Okay." Cat looked up in thought trying to figure out what to sing. Cat's eyes shined and then she faced Beck and Lyssa again. **_"Because if it's a dream..." _**Cat started singing beautifully with her eyes closed.  
**_"I'd only wake myself up... And baby, I don't wanna ruin this... Honestly, I was scared cause I knew you were prepared. And you knew what I was thinking. All my thoughts, all my cares."_** Cat stopped singing and smiled at Lyssa and Beck.

"You sing really good." Lyssa forced a smile, but it was true. Beck smirked knowing she was jealous. Lyssa turned her attention away from that stupid redhead with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing." Nico sounded impressed. He handed her a bottle with a pink liquid inside. "You sing super pretty." Cat opened it and took a small sip hoping it tasted good. It did! It was a little strong, but you couldn't even tell because it was so good.

"Thank you. Wow, this is way better." Cat told him gulping it down since the taste was so amazing. He gave her another and this time it was blue. She felt her mind blur for a second, but then it got better.

Beck couldn't help ignoring Lyssa and paying more attention to Cat and Nico. He couldn't help the pang in his heart whenever he heard or saw Cat smile and giggle at whatever Nico said.

"I know right! But seriously, your voice is incredible. I guess a pretty voice for a pretty girl." Cat put her hand up to her lips smiling. Nico was really nice. "Hey, you guys want one?" He asked Beck and Lyssa showing them the drink.

"Oh yeah!" Lyssa cheered and took the bottle out of his hand without hesitation.

Beck knew what it was already. It tasted amazing, but it was still alcohol. He would just have one. "Yeah, why not?" Nico tossed him one.

Adam came running back to them. "Hey, do you guys want to play 'Never Have I'?" He shouted over the music.

Lyssa and Nico nodded. Beck smiled agreeing to do it as well. Now he wasn't bored anymore. Cat blinked. "What's that?" She asked innocently.

"Well, one of us says something they've never done before, and if someone else in the group has done it, they remove one item of clothing."  
Nico explained.

"Geez, is there anything that this girl doesn't know?" Lyssa asked sarcastically. Cat rolled her eyes. "I hope she doesn't play." The girl said underneath her breath, but everyone heard her clearly. Cat smirked while Beck shot her a glare.

"You should play, Cat." Beck suggested to get on Lyssa's nerves still giving her a look. Lyssa scoffed.

"I am. Come on." Cat walked gracefully to the group who was going to play with Adam, Beck, and Nico next to her while Lyssa trailed behind them. Everyone sat down in a circle so there could be a pile of clothes in the middle.

"I'll start!" Cat rose her hand voluntarily with an innocent smile on her face. "Never have I... skipped school." Cat admitted starting with something simple. Everyone but a guy wearing a grey beanie and had his hair kind of like Justin Bieber's put something in starting a pile. It just consisted of jewelry and shoes, so far.

"Never have I..." Beck tapped his chin with a playful grin on his face. "Joined a prison gang." Cat shot him a look saying 'Really?' But then she gave him a goofy smile. She took off her bracelet and tossed it in the pile. Everyone stared at her since she was the only one who put something in.

"What? I was scared and they said they would protect me." Cat explained with a shrug of her shoulder. Cat drank some more of her pink drink.

"Okay, never have I... ran down the street naked." Nico said smirking towards Adam.

"Hey, you dared me!" Adam defended removing a sock. Lyssa took off a earring and everyone shot her a look.

"What? Me and some friends were bored." She replied simply.

"Okay? Never have I... kissed a guy." Adam said. All the girls took an earring, bracelet, necklace or shoe off. Cat threw the bracelet that said YOLO on it, that Andre let her borrow, in the pile.

"Never have I kissed a girl!" Lyssa shot back at Adam. All the guys removed something. Beck took off his necklace his father gave to him when he was little.

"Oh, come on, Lyssa! Remember that time when you were drunk and we dared you to?" Someone shouted.

"Did not!" Alyssa yelled shooting the person a glare.

"Kidding!"

"Never have I... kissed a dog?" The guy with a grey beanie said unsure of what to say. Beck took off a shoe while a few others added something to the pile as well. Nico and Adam rose an eyebrow at Beck while Cat silently giggled underneath her hand remember that night with Jade and him.

Beck rose his arms up in surrender. "My ex dared me to when her, Cat, and some of our other friends were playing truth or dare. I wouldn't kiss a dog for fun." Beck reassured and Cat broke out in a fit of laughter. "Shut up, Cat!"

"But it was so funny! I'm pretty sure I saw tongue!" Cat exclaimed holding her sides from the fit of laughter. It was obvious she wasn't going to stop laughing anytime soon.

"Yeah, that dog licking my lips." Beck said grumpily, but he knew Cat was only playing. Cat laughed even harder if that was possible with a couple others laughing as well. "Will someone please continue with the game?"

"Okay! Never have I done anything illegal!" Someone yelled. "Just as long as this punch isn't spiked." Everyone put something in at this. Cat was naïve, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that the punch _was_ spiked. It's a good thing Nico gave her something else to drink.

* * *

After a lot of rounds of 'Never Have I ', the game was finally over. Cat had taken off all her jewelry, shoes, socks, and shorts and Beck was shirtless. It was a good thing the game was over. Cat put her shorts, shoes, and jewelry on while the others went to grab their belongings. Cat stood up on her two feet and the world rushed past her. Cat blinked wobbling on her feet trying to stop the room from spinning.

She was just about to fall until someone grabbed her. "Woah, you okay?" It was Nico. Cat giggled not able to control her actions.

Cat covered her eyes with her hands shaking her head with her signature smile present. "No." She let out a small laugh. "The room won't stop spinning."

Nico snaked his arm around her waist. "Here, let's go sit down and get you something to drink." Nico took a step forward while Cat kept her hands on her eyes. She stumbled almost falling trying to follow him and he gripped his hold on her tighter. Cat let out a laugh from feeling so... floaty.

Cat felt herself being lead somewhere, but from being dizzy, she didn't want to remove her hands from her eyes. She felt Nico sit her down and she hesitantly lowed her hands. She sitting on a stool in a kitchen.

It must be the room's because the music was still blasting. "Here." Nico held out the pink liquid drink that she didn't know the name of to her and Cat immediately took it taking a big drink. "Feel better?" He asked. Cat blinked. She felt bubbly, happy, confident.

"Mhm." Cat hummed with a flirty smile on her face. She didn't know why she gave him that smile. It was like she was no longer control of her actions.

He gave her the same smile and the next thing she knew was his lips were on hers. She kissed back gently because he was really good at it. She stood up, his lips not leaving her, and tangled her fingers in his hair. He hoisted her up so she was sitting on the counter and suddenly he was kissing her hungrily.

Where was Beck?

Cat's drunken mind couldn't help but desperately want these lips on hers to belong to Beck.

But they weren't.

She put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down and slowed down and starting being gently. She felt him smile against her lips and finally he pulled away. Cat stared up at him and he held out his hand.

"Here follow me."

* * *

**O: Oooh, Cat. o; Finally I update, am I right? I haven't updated in forever. I'm writing the next chapter right now, so it should be up as soon as I can. But like I've said before. My iPod is taken away, so it's hard. Btw, what's a good song a drunken Cat would dedicate to Beck? c; Well, I hope you liked this lame chapter and don't forget to review!**

**-xoxo c:**


	8. Sober Thoughts?

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm back and hopefully will update faster. Thank you too KenzieMac, CourtsxBatFan, ChocoMintandRock, im. .rawrr, CatHeartsU, osnapitzsasha, and Vivien G. Hope you like this. The ending will surprise you. c;**

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

* * *

Beck looked around the room frantically. Where could she be? Beck groaned.

All he did was bend over to pull his shirt over his head while Cat was putting her stuff back on, and poof, she was gone. He heard her laughing and he knew she was drunk, so he thought she didn't leave but he guessed Nico took her away.

Stupid Nico.

Cat doesn't even know the guy and she's already treating him like a best friend. Beck couldn't help, but grumble angrily. How could Nico just come in here and sweep Cat away? Cat was his, not Nico's.

_Wait, woah! Am I jealous? _Beck face palms shaking his head not believing himself. Cat was just a friend and ever since the singing competition, he has been feeling all these fuzzy feelings. What was this girl doing to him?

Maybe the feelings were always there. Beck begins to realize, but then he remembers why he was angry in the first place.

He needed to find Cat.

His phone dings and Beck immediately grabs it reading the message.

**Cat: Beck. Carryme outide to seeee thee starz aand pet thedolphins!**

Beck shakes his head smiling at Cat's drunken text. Why did Nico have to give her those alcopops?

"This song is dedicated to my best friend who's here with me tonight. I love him a lot and need to give him the message." The voice slurs and then there's beautiful singing. Beck's head snaps in the direction of the small stage and there's Cat swaying side to side singing.

**_"I love the way you're talkin'_**

**_I'm lovin' what you're doin', boy_**

**_I don't fall easy often_**

**_I never had a love like you before_**

**_I like you, put your number, put your number in my_**

**_phone phone phone phone phone phone phone yeah_**

**_You heard me right so call me, call me when you're all_**

**_alone-lone-lone-lone-lone-lone-lone_**

**_Don't make plans_**

**_Come on with me we'll stay up all night long_**

**_I want you and I want you bad_**

**_Let's keep the party goin' all night long_**

**_Let's keep the party goin' all night long (hey)_**

**_all night long (hey) _**

**_all night long (hey)_**

**_all night, all night_**

**_all night long (hey)_**

**_all night long (hey)_**

**_all night, all night_**

**_a-a-a all night_**

**_I'm on another planet_**

**_i'm in another universe_**

**_You may not understand it_**

**_Sooner or later baby you will learn_**

**_I like you, put your number, put your number in my_**

**_phone phone phone phone phone phone phone yeah_**

**_You heard me right so call me, call me when you're all_**

**_alone-lone-lone-lone-lone-lone-lone _**

**_Don't make plans_**

**_Come on with me we'll stay up all night long_**

**_I want you and I want you bad_**

**_Let's keep the party goin' all night long_**

**_Let's keep the party goin' all night long (hey)_**

**_all night long (hey) _**

**_all night long (hey)_**

**_all night, all night_**

**_all night long (hey)_**

**_all night long (hey)_**

**_all night, all night_**

**_a-a-a all night"_**

It wasn't half bad.

Then she finishes singing and the music stops playing and Nico's pulling her hand trying to take her somewhere. Beck hurries and grabs her free hand pulling her to him.

"Cat, I finally found you." Beck smiled out of breath. Cat looked up at him with cloudy eyes. She looked like she was going to puke.

"Beck, help." She whimpered. Beck furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment.

What did she mean? Then it all made sense. "Come on, Cat. Let's go somewhere private and have a little fun." Nico smirked pulling Cat's arm to him.

Beck glared at him and saw that Cat was really thinking about it. "No, don't you see that she's dizzy and tired?" Beck asked Nico pulling Cat closer to him. Cat stood by blinking when Nico dropped her arm getting in Beck's face.

"Um, I really think its up to Cat, now come on." He demanded grabbing her wrist and walking away dragging her behind him. Beck pushed Nico to the ground making Cat fall clumsily on top of him.

Beck grabbed her lifting her to her feet. Cat wobbled on her feet as the room spun faster and faster. Cat covered her mouth with her hands quickly as her legs gave way making her fall flat on her butt. "I told you to leave her alone! We're leaving now." Beck told the boy on the ground angrily.

"Beck." Cat mumbled pulling him back with the hand that was intertwined with his.

Beck scoffed. She didn't actually want to stay, did she? He didn't care, she was drunk and sick. "Cat, you're not staying, you're dru-" Beck's eyes widen. Cat doubled over, not letting go of his hand, and puked all over the floor. Cat forced herself to stop and wiped her mouth with her free hand. "Cat." Beck sighed out. She gave him a weak smile. He sighed and started walking pulling her hand. She stumbled over her own feet not able to walk.

Beck snapped his head looking at her ready to yell at her, but the pout on her face made him stop. "Carry me." Cat whined desperately. Her legs were too wobbly and her vision was too blurry. Beck gave her a small smile hoisting her up bridal style.

Once they were in the hall Cat sighed. "What's wrong?" Beck asked softly.

"He was trying to have sex with me. That's why he wanted to get me alone with him." Her words stuck him like a slap in the face.

He's never heard her say the word 'sex' and he's always thought she was clueless, so he didn't think she realized what Nico was trying to do. "I know, that's why I was trying to get you out of there as fast as I could." He gave the top of her head a kiss and she smiled.

"You're a great friend." A sigh. "That's all you'll ever be. Just my friend." She mumbled the last part, but he heard her.

Soon they were inside of their room and Beck sat her down gently on his bed. Cat looked down frowning at her shirt. "Ew, I got puke on my shirt." Beck turned around seeing that she was pulling the inside of her shirt at odd angles.

"Um, Cat...?" Beck trailed off awkwardly having his sweatpants in his hands.

Cat glared at him. "What? You've seen Jade, and maybe even Tori, take their clothes off for you and I can't even take off my shirt that has a little puke on it?" Cat snapped.

Beck's lips made an o shape. Did Jade really tell Cat everything? Beck shook his head at the thought and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, just let me get clothes for you to sleep in."

Beck turned back around to his suitcase and grabbed a T- shirt and shorts that were too small on him now. He didn't know how they got in here. Maybe when he was hurrying to stuff clothes in his suitcase.

Beck handed her the clothes now realizing he could've just grabbed some of her own from one of her bags. "Um, do you want your clothes instead of mine c-cause I could just grab them if you want?" Beck stuttered seeing that Cat had taken off her shirt and was struggling with then edges of her shorts.

"That's okay; I like wearing your clothes." Beck nodded trying not to look at her chest. He walked into the bathroom changing into his pajama pants.

Beck exited the bathroom seeing Cat was sprawled out on his bed watching whatever was on the TV now wearing his clothes. Beck sighed sitting on the edge of his bed and she shifted so she was lying next to him on her stomach.

"I still can't believe he tried to have sex with me." Cat slurred. Beck looked down at her.

"Yeah, me too. I think he got you drunk so you wouldn't be in control of you're actions and um, get you to do that with him."

Cat let out a laugh. "I think the only person I would have sex with when I'm not in control of my actions would be you." Beck could feel his cheeks redden. She was drunk; there was no way that was true.

Beck stood up from the bed looking over at Cat seeing her cheeks almost as red as her hair. She must be so embarrassed. "Well, I think I'm going to sleep in your bed."

"No, I'm scared right now! Stay with me, please?" Cat whimpered giving him her puppy eyes. Beck laid down next to her and then she wrapped her arms around his torso while laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Beck patted her back bringing her closer to him. "It's okay, I'm here." He was just about to kiss her forehead until she planted one on his lips.

He's frozen. He didn't want to pull away, but he had to at some point. The way her soft lips were gently kissing his sent a flurry of emotions through him. He kisses her back with as much emotion he can give her through this confusion and everything that he's been holding in for weeks comes out through this kiss.

She pulls away and he feels empty again. "Mm, thanks, Beck. I love you." She murmurs dreamily and suddenly he's wide awake. Her breathing steadies out and she's in her dreamland dreaming about what she usually does, but it's Beck who can't sleep and wishes that he was drunk.

Sleep wasn't going to come easy, was it?

He smirked thinking back to all that she's said tonight.

Drunken words, sober thoughts, right?

* * *

**Ooh, they kissed! Haha, I have the next chapter almost done so... All you have to do is review and poof another update! Yay! Hope you all liked this chapter! Just know things are going on right now, so I might not be able to update as soon as I want too, but I haven't given up on you guys!**

**-xoxo c:**


	9. Hangover

**Hey peoples! I updated! Yay! Thank you to batzevieforever, im. .rawrr, Digidestendangel(**I'm glad that you decided to check it out! P.S. I really need to catch up on your stories :o**), ChocoMintandRock, ImNotThomas(**Oh my gosh. Is this really that good? I didn't think so! Thank you though!**), brirae96, and CourtsxBatFan. You guys are so freaking awesome x) I wrote this listening to Please Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown and a really good song by Baby Cris(He's not that famous, but I recommend that you listen to his song Pinky Promise if your wondering you he is. It's so freaking cute!) Hope you like this! c:**

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

**Chapter Nine: Hangover**

* * *

Her eyes blinked open immediately shutting them again as a bright irritating light entered her eyes. She covered her face with her blanket and pillow trying to ignore the pounding pain in her head hoping sleep would come again.

Usually she was the first up in her house making breakfast, singing a song, or even cleaning up the house a bit, but not this morning. She rolled on her side realizing arms were wrapped around her waist.

Where was she? _Whose_ arms were wrapped around _her _waist?

She snapped up immediately regretting it as pain surged through her groggy head. "Good morning, sunshine." A voice greeted her. She blinked her blurry vision away and looked down below her as much as it was killing her to just go back to sleep. Beck's smiling face looking up at her was the first thing she saw once she finished rubbing her eyes. Oh, so _that's _whose arms were around her. But that only caused a million more questions to pop into her foggy, pounding brain.

Why was she wrapped in Beck's arms? What was she doing sleeping in _his _bed? And most importantly, _what _happened last night?

"What's wrong, Cat?" His voice boomed making her clutch her head.

She groaned loudly as she held her head in her hands. "Everything… too loud." She mumbled.

"Oh." He mumbled with a smile still present on his face as he hopped up from the small bed. He received the cup of orange juice, bottle of Gatorade, and the cinnamon roll he set out earlier for her. He felt bad that Cat was in pain, but he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive because he had Cat. "Here, you have to eat and drink all of it. I think it would be better if you had some sort of greasy food in your stomach though." Beck thought out loud cursing himself for not bringing her the toast instead. "If your head still hurts in a hour, or so, I'll go get you some Advil."

"Thanks." Cat murmured nibbling on the cinnamon bun. The pounding in her head wouldn't go away. Flashes of last night popped in her mind. Nico, a guy she barely met, invited her to a party, she made Beck go with her, Nico gave her a fizzy drink, they sat and talked for a while, and then they played a game where you admitted something you've never done and whoever has done it had to remove an article of clothing. What was it called? Oh, Never Have I. But, what happened once they started playing the game?

Her mind went blank and her head was hurting from too much thinking.

"Um, Beck?" Cat called him after she took a sip from the yellow Gatorade. He gave his attention to her hoping that she would mention what they were after they shared that kiss. "What happened last night?" Ouch, that was not what he was expecting.

Beck blinked his eyes not sure if he heard her right. "Wait, you seriously don't remember?" Cat looked up in thought as if she was really trying to remember. Then she shook her head sadly. He could feel his heart crack in his chest. He sighed out not realizing he had been holding his breath. Last night, he couldn't help but think that all this tension between him and Cat was going to disappear and then he would admit his feelings for her to her. Because she basically admitted last night that she loved him, right?

But now that he knows she doesn't remember a thing that happened between them, how's he supposed to feel? Relieved? Happy? Disappointed? More like heartbroken and hurt. "Hey, Beck? Do you mind explaining to me what happened?" Beck pulled away from his thoughts to look at the redhead who was looking up at him with her big, brown, beautiful eyes.

"Sorry, I just lost my train of thought." How could he not? He always knew he felt something for Cat that he's never felt before for anyone and now that he knows what that was, what was he going to do? "Okay, so we went there and your friend, Nico, and his friend, Adam, gave us some spiked punch. Then Adam went somewhere while you and Nico were talking and I was forced to talk to this one obnoxious girl, Alyssa even though I really wanted to talk to you."

Cat smiled remembering how she got jealous because she really wanted to talk to him. The fact that he would rather talk to her than Alyssa made her feel special. "Nico left to get you something and I told you to sing to prove to Alyssa that you could sing way better than her. Nico came back and gave you these fizzy pops and you really loved them, he gave us some, and you two started talking again." Beck wasn't about to admit he was jealous though. That could go unmentioned. "Adam came back and told us that they were going to play Never Have I and Alyssa didn't want you to play, but you did anyways." Beck smiles remembering the look on Alyssa's face when Cat made Adam, him, and Nico chose her over Alyssa.

"You kept drinking those fizzy pops which was stronger in alcohol then the spiked punch. When we finished playing the game, I guess you got really drunk because you were stumbling and swaying a lot, and almost fell on your face when you stood up. I turned my back on you for only a minute just to put my shirt on, and when I turned to you, you were gone." Cat furrowed her eyebrows. Where did she go? "And so was Nico." Cat noticed the glare that was on Beck's face when he said that, but she decided not to say anything. "I was looking for you like crazy. I finally found you and you were singing on the small stage."

"Oh my god."

"It wasn't half bad." Beck chuckled to himself seeing that Cat was embarrassed. She wouldn't have put her face in her hands if she wasn't. "Nico was really trying to get you upstairs though. He even tried forcing you to go upstairs. I stopped him and you tried to warn me about something, but I stopped you because I thought you were going to say that you wanted to stay. The next thing I knew, you puked all over floor!" Cat groaned loudly in disgust. "Once we finally left, you told me that he was trying to…" Beck stopped; he couldn't finish that sentence. It made him sick to his stomach.

"He was trying to what?" Cat asked curiously. She wanted to know if he was trying to do something to her.

Beck sighed looking at his hands awkwardly. "You said that he was trying to… have sex with you." Cat looked down at her hands too.

"Oh." She whispered in realization.

"Cat? I need to know something." _Did you mean it when you said you loved me, _wanted to come out, but when she looked up at him with those eyes again, he decided against it. She already had a lot on her shoulders. He didn't want to put anything more. "Did Nico do anything to you when I was looking for you," came out instead.

Cat looked down at her heads trying hard to remember. She couldn't remember anything past when that kid with the beanie admitted something. Anything past that was either blank or a blurry haze. "No… that's kind of why I'm asking you." Cat couldn't help but notice how Beck looked down angrily, like something else was bugging him. Like something was hurting him. She hoped it wasn't her. Then, something blurry popped into her mind.

She remembered being led somewhere, by Nico, and he gave her something. She was feeling really, really dizzy, and hazy, and then a lot of kissing, and kissing, and kissing happened. She remembered wanting it to be Beck instead of Nico. Then everything after that was blank.

"Wait." Beck turned to Cat seeing that she was deep in thought. "I remember kissing." _Kissing me? _Beck hoped. "Lots and lots of kissing." _Oh, there wasn't a lot of kissing between us. _She had her eyes closed with her hands pressed against her forehead. "It was with Nico. Ugh, my head hurts too much." She mumbled the last part.

Beck, angry that he kissed Cat after she had a make-out session with that-that… jerk, harshly grabbed the small bottle of pain killers and shoved it into her hands. "I'm taking a shower." He grumbled as he stomped off into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Cat blinked.

_What's up with him? _

After swallowing two red pills with the yellow Gatorade, she grabbed her pink pear phone. It lit up as _many _messages and missed calls popped up. "Oh my god." Cat groaned growing more and more embarrassed as she read through the messages that she sent and people's responses. She sighed putting her head in her hands.

So _that's _what Ke$ha meant by putting her drunk text on in that one song.

* * *

**So… how was that? I know it's kind of slow, but just wait until the next chapter. Let's just say, Nico tells Cat something that might ruin Beck and Cat's friendship forever. O: Well, I can't wait to see what you guys think. **

**-xoxo c: **


	10. Greasy Food: Name WILL change

**ELLO! I'm listening to Matt Hunter right now(I love him!) That boy can sing! He sounds kinda like Justin Bieber thought... It's creepy! o: People are saying he's the Mexican Justin Bieber! It's hilarious! He's fourteen... just like me! EEP! **

**HAHAHA first time I fangirled over someone famous like that... ANYWAYS! Thank you to...(I'm hyper and happy. Can't you tell?) ChocoMintandRock, batzevieforever, im. .rawrr(**Haha, have I ever told you how much I love your username? Well, I do. It's kinda like the saying me and my friends made up 'I'm a turtle... so rawrr... and stuff.' LOL Oh right, back to what I wanted to tell you. I wanted bat too! Bat will being coming in a few chapters though c;**), CourtsxBatFan, ImNotThomas(**Aw, I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. And what do you mean by again? Have I made a story unlikeable before!? Lol Just wondering so I can stop doing that. (Like I said I'm hyped!)**), and Digidestend Angel**. **Well, here's the next chapter. It's a little dramatic. Sorry, I'm not good at those perfect happy stories. I hope that's not a bad thing! D: c: #FUEGO(Matt always says that! ^.^)**

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

Cat walked down the stairs to the main part of the ship where buffets and events were held. It was past noon, she found out after Beck went into the bathroom, and her stomach felt empty and her head still hurts. She was too lazy to whip something up in the small kitchen they had in their room, so she decided to come down here to get something greasy in her stomach, like Beck said. She just hoped that they were still serving food.

To her luck, they were. She ran in line, grabbing a plate and standing behind a large man with an uneven tan, more like sunburn, but Cat didn't want to be mean. Once Cat reached the food, she piled her plate with all kinds of foods, a hamburger, lots and lots of French fries, orange chicken, and a small slice of cheese pizza. She realized that she was starving.

"Well, someone's a hungry girl." A welcoming, _familiar_ voice teased behind her. Cat smiled and decided to be nice, even though she wasn't in the best of moods, and looked over it shoulder. Her smile faded away.

It was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hmph." Cat murmured sharply turning back to her plate of food and seeing what else to could put on there. Ooh, mac and cheese!

"Woah, did it just get cold in here or something?" _He _proceeded.

Cat groaned out frustrated and turned to Nico. "I don't know. I'm not a thermometer!" She snapped. It sounded a lot more clever in her head. He looked so offended and confused by her response, so she just rolled her eyes and continued putting the scoop of cheesy noodles on her plate.

She was not going to give him the time of day. Especially after what he tried to do.

Yeah, she was usually a forgiving person and wasn't the type to hold a grudge, but how could she just pretend like everything was perfect and be all buddy-buddy with him?

"Dang, what's up with you?" He asked flaring his nostrils. That was it. The Jade in her was about to come out.

Cat snapped around turning to face him, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "What do you mean 'what's up with you'?" She shouted making everyone stop what they were doing to see what was going on. Stupid nosy people. Did they have no lives to get to? "_What?_ You _expect _me to just be okay with what you tried to do?" Cat yelled her face getting red with anger.

He put his arms up in surrender. "I have _no _idea what you're talking about." How dare he?

Cat inched closer to him. She was sure making a scene, but she didn't care. "How can you say that? Beck told me everything!" His lips curled up into an 'o' like he was trying to come up with something in his head. "About how you tricked me into drinking those fizzy pops, which had more alcohol than that punch and then about how you tried to get me upstairs and have-"

Nico scoffed. "You seriously believe him?" Wait, what?

Cat's face scrunched up in confusion as she shook her head. "What? Of course I believe him; he's my best friend!" Now, people were really into this.

"He told me how _he _was trying to have sex with you!" Cat froze. _'What?!' _

"No! He said how he had to force me out of your arms and push you away because you were really trying to get me upstairs! So, no, it wasn't him, it was you." Cat clarified as she folded her arms over her chest and stomped her foot.

It couldn't have been Beck. Beck was her best friend, he wouldn't lie to her about something like that, and he especially wasn't the type of person to do something like that to a girl. She didn't even know Nico! Plus, it kind of explains why he kept giving her drink after drink. She didn't even have to ask for him to get her another one.

"Okay, I admit it, I was trying to get you drunk and maybe I did kind of want to get you alone for that reason, but Beck told me about how he was thankful that I kept giving you drinks because _he _wanted to do that to you." Cat was too shocked to notice the tone of his voice. The tone where it sounded like you were coming up with something off the top of your head.

"No, he didn't." Cat kept denying it shaking her head in disbelief. She did not want to believe that Beck would actually even think of doing something like that to a girl, especially to a friend, especially to her. "He doesn't even like you! So why would he tell you that when he hates you!"

Nico thought about that and Cat knew that she had him there… until a smirk formed on his features. "Then explain why he left the party with you so fast. Whose to say that he didn't do what he wanted?"

Cat looked down to her feet with a troubled look on her face. "He was trying to protect me. He…" Cat trailed off unsurely. "He wouldn't do that." She finished shaking her head from side to side. Well, she did wake up in his arms… no way! She knew him, and he was _not _like that.

The smirk was still on his face and her face was no longer filled with anger. It was filled with worried. "Then explain why he left the party so quickly with you. Oh, right! You don't remember." Cat's eyes widen.

* * *

Beck sighed removing the towel from his hair. The whole time he was in the shower, he couldn't get Cat out of his mind. What's worse? The fact that she didn't even remember them kissing. Why didn't he stop Cat from drinking those drinks? He knew she had never drank before, so he should have stopped her. Maybe he should have been the one who was drunk. That way they both wouldn't remember a thing. That would be a whole lot better than being hurt right now.

He turned the door knob of the bathroom door hoping Cat wasn't in there. The door opened and there she was, sitting on her bed. Her back was to him and an empty paper plate was next to her. She probably ate something. Beck closed the door a little loudly to grab her attention. She whipped around folding her arms over her chest.

Anger was evident on her face. Beck took a step back because he's never seen Cat like this. "Talk." She said a little too sharply.

"What do you mean _'talk?'" _Beck asked confused. Last time he checked, he didn't do anything wrong.

Cat stood to her feet without unfolding her arms. This was a side of Cat that Beck has never seen before. Frankly, he didn't like it. Nothing scared him, but this was sending him off the edge. "Nico told me everything." _What?_

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Ugh, I hate putting cliff hangers sometimes especially right now. I was going to keep going with this, but I haven't updated this in a while and I NEED to update so I decided to update even though I really don't feel like dragging this out until the next chapter. I hope this is good enough. Don't forget to review! #FUEGO ^.^**

**-xoxo c: **


	11. I'm Out

**HI! I'M BAAACK! And I'm listening to Justin Bieber! Weird, but that boy can sing. Never thought I'd be saying that. Well... anyways! Shoutouts... Thank you to ChocoMintandRock(**Oh my gosh, I love fries! And yeah, McDonalds fries and yucky now, but, I think, Arby's(I think that's how you spell it) and Rally's fries are the best! Yum! Now I want fries. Oh, and I read what you wrote. Oh my gosh, it is so freaking amazing! I can't really describe it. It's that good! All I know is that I want to know what happens next! Ps. Do you want me to delete the comment that way no one takes it?**), im. .rawrr( **Tell him to shut up. Unicorns always go rawr! Trust me, I met one. He said 'Hi, I'm a unicorn. Rawrr!' Hahaha, lol. And sorry it took me FOREVER!**), what do u need me 4, ImNotThomas( **I know. I hate it when people do that, too, but I kind of had to. It's just that Cat had a huge headache so when she heard it, she just couldn't believe it, just like she couldn't believe it when Beck told her about Nico. Now she doesn't know what to believe, that's why she has to yell at Beck too, to find out what really happened. Everything gets better though. Believe me! (:**), and CourtsxBatFan. I truly am sorry that it took me forever. Stuff happens. I have the next chapter done though, so good! Hope this is an ok chapter!**

**Ocean Miracle**

**C****hapter Eleven: I'm Out**

* * *

Beck stared up at Cat. Nico told her everything? What was "everything"? The truth wouldn't have Cat towering over him with her arms folded over her chest and an angry expression on her face. What lie did Nico tell her? "What do you mean by Nico told you everything?"

Cat wanted to groan out loud. First Nico acted dumb and now Beck was playing stupid? Unbelievable! If her head wasn't bothering her earlier, it sure was now. "Oh my gosh!" Cat groaned out throwing her arms up in the air with frustration. "You lied! What else could it be?" Cat yelled.

Beck froze. He lied? What did he lie about? He knew he left out the part where they kissed, but that wasn't lying. It was forgetting to mention a tiny detail. Wait, how did she find out about it? No one knew. "What exactly did I lie about because you know I wouldn't lie to you." Beck said as he reached for her hand to sit her down so they could talk this out calmly, but she snatched her hand from his harshly and began to pace back and forth.

"You have got to be kidding me." It wasn't her normal self. He knew this. Being blacked out drunk the night before does that to you. Maybe that's why she was so angry and frustrated and confused and hurt. Maybe that's why she believed Nico, some guy she barely met, over her best friend. Her hangover wasn't letting her think straight. He understands that. He should be mad and yelling, but he wasn't for Cat's sake. She was already a mess right now as it is. Didn't need to add more fuel to the fire. At least for now. "You lied! Nico didn't want to…" Cat stopped to look down at her feet. It wasn't in her nature to say these things. "do that to me. You did!"

Beck's jaw drop. What on Earth was she talking about? "What? How could you think that? I would never do anything like that! Especially to you!"

"I know!"

"Well, if you know, than why are you yelling at me!"

"You didn't let me finish!" Cat screamed throwing her arms down. Her face was red with anger and she was breathing hard. "That's what I told him and then he said how you told him how glad you were that he was getting me drunk and-"

"Wait, so you're telling me that you believe a stranger over you're best friend who you know wouldn't lie to you, _or _do that to any living being?" Beck screamed at her making her jump and give her a wake up call. He was now standing by the door. Things were escalating fast.

"Well, now that I think about it, he did kind of sound like he was making up something off the top of his head, but-"

"But what! You're supposed to be my best friend and you're saying that I did something that I didn't even do! I was trying to protect you the whole entire night and this is what I get? You know what? I'm out!" Beck screamed opening the door ready to leave.

"But Beck-"

"NO! But Beck nothing!" Beck finished as he stormed out the door slamming it behind him. Cat's jaw dropped as she fell onto her bed hopelessly. She was fighting a losing battle with her tears as she pulled out her suitcase from underneath her bag and brought out her laptop. She turned it on as more and more tears fell down her face as she waited for it to start up. She was logging onto TheSlap while sobs were choking out of her mouth.

She clicked on the first name that she thought of to request a video chat which was Jade, but then Jade would just say how Cat likes him and how could she and stuff like that. After waiting two minutes for Jade to accept or decline the request, Cat clicked cancel and requested Tori. She didn't even have to wait thirty seconds before Tori's smiling face popped up.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey! It's about time you talked to me! So tell me what's been happening at you're vacat- oh my gosh, Cat! What's wrong?" _Tori's smile soon faded into a face filled with concern and worry once she saw the state Cat was in.

Cat sniffled as more tears fell. "Me and Beck just got into a huge argument."

"_What happened?" _Tori asked concern still etched on her face. Soon Cat went into detail about everything as she sobbed into her hands every few minutes. The party, her getting way too drunk, Beck's story about what happened, Nico's story, and the argument. She just excluded her little secret of having a crush on Beck, though. _"Cat, Beck's you're best friend, right?"_

Cat nodded. "Right."

"_And you know he wouldn't lie to you, or even think of doing something like that to you, right?" _Cat nodded. _"Then you should know exactly what happened. Whatever choice you make, it should be the truth." _

Cat nodded wiping away her tears. Her hiccupping stopped a while ago, but tears were still streaming down her face. "Thank you, Tori. I think I know what I'm going to do now, but I'm going to take a nap first. Maybe that will clear up my head."

Tori nodded in agreement. _"Yeah, maybe it will make you feel better. Love you, Cat, tell me what happens."_

"Okay, bye!"

"_Bye!" _

Cat sighed wrapping her blanket around her. Hopefully this was the right decision.

* * *

**Hmm, so what is Cat going to do? I don't know… Oh, wait, I do! C: Please review, while I work on Chapter 13. c;**


	12. The Truth

**Hi EVERYONE! I'm BAAACK! Finally! Thank you all for the reviews! You're awesome for that! Thank you to CatHeartsU( **Aw, thank you! And yeah, I'll check it out. When I'm finished with my homework. I have a lot! If not, I'll for sure do it tomorrow. Me, a fantastic writer? Stop lying! c: **), ChocoMintandRock(**Choco Makes Me Loco, hahaha! I'm so retarded. Sorry, that just popped up in my head! Oh, and thank you so much for what you said on my Ghosts one shot. Was it really that good? And I think I am going to do more with that type of writing style. I like it. Whenever I see another Author do it, it gives the chills! **)****, im. .rawrr( **Oh my gosh. You just gave me an idea! c; **), and brirae96**. **Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

**Chapter Twelve: The Truth**

Cat sighed leaving her room and walking down the stairs. She had just woken up from her nap and she was kind of cranky, but this had to be done. She wasn't just going to sit there and wait for Beck to come. She had to do something. The only problem was that she had no idea where he was.

"Yo, Cat!" A voice called her name. Cat snapped around hoping it was Beck, but sadly it was just Adam. Stupid, if it was Beck then she would have recognized his voice. Adam jogged up to her quickly in just swimming trunks and a towel in his hands. "Where'd you go last night?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hi." She greeted trying to be nice. "Um, I don't know. I think Beck took me to my room. I really don't remember. Do you know exactly what happened?" Cat asked with a bright smile hoping that he gave her information.

He lets out a small laugh. "Oh, I'm just glad Nico didn't go through with his plan. It would suck if that happened to you. I just thought that he did because…" Adam trails off. Cat is suddenly interested.

"Because… what?"

Adam bit his lip not sure if he should be telling this to Cat. "Well, I was going into the kitchen to grab some water because I was starting to get dizzy and you were sitting on the counter and you and Nico were making out pretty hard. Then, I guess there was a fight. Nico was trying to get you upstairs, so Beck pulled you out of his grip and they started arguing. Pretty much Nico made a fool of himself because he ended up on the ground. You seriously don't remember any of that."

She shook her head with wide eyes. So Beck _was _telling the truth!

"Wow, Nico was really trying hard. He's my buddy and all, but even I wouldn't do that. He's stupid. You're so lucky that Beck was there to protect you because I don't think anyone would of saved you since no one really knew you."

She sighed. Now she really felt bad for yelling at Beck. She just hoped it wasn't too late. "Yeah, I know. I think I really messed up though." Cat felt like crying again. Adam noticed this.

"Why?"

"I kinda yelled at him. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's in the arcade room. He looked pretty pissed when he stormed past me." Cat faced palmed. This was all her fault.

"Ok, well, I'm going to try to make things right." She said before they waved goodbye to each other and went in different directions. After asking the strict director, she finally found the arcade room. It didn't take long to spot out his wild long hair. Cat snuck up to him and tapped his shoulder. He snapped around and he no longer looked as mad as he was earlier. "Hi." Cat greeted sheepishly. His lips parted in surprise for a second and then he grabbed her wrist before leading her somewhere.

Cat tried keeping up with him, but he was going so fast. "Um, Beck, mind telling me where we're going?" She asked softly curious as to where he was taking her. Wasn't he mad at her? She never did like it when people were mad at her, especially people she was close with.

Beck turned to face her. "Somewhere to talk."

"Ok." She replied jogging up the steps with him. He walked into this room and her heart stopped.

It was a dark room that was lighted with the large fish tanks that glowed blues and purples. Then there was a large glass that was some kind of window to show how the sky looked like. It was night time, Cat realized, so the stars were out shining brightly. Beck laid down on a leather couch patting the place next to him. Cat nodded hesitantly and took her place next to him.

"You really hurt me." Beck said suddenly.

Cat groaned putting her hands on her face. "I know! I know. I'm so, so, so sorry! I -I didn't know. I'm so stupid! I just wished I didn't take those drinks from Nico, a stranger, I just thought-"

"Cat, I know. You really don't have to explain. You weren't right in the head and I forgive you. I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore."

Cat smiled letting out the breath of air she was holding in. "Yay! Everything's all happy now!" She cheered wrapping her arms around his neck embracing him. He smiled patting her back. He felt extremely guilty. His next move could either make or break everything.

"Cat, I wasn't completely honest with you, though."

She blinked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Beck was hesitant. Should he say this? He really shouldn't, but if he didn't, he didn't want to think what would happen with his and Cat's relationship. Something that was really important to him. "Last night, in our room, you told me to sleep in the same bed as you, because you were scared, a-and," Beck swallowed the spit building up in his throat. "And we kissed."

* * *

**O: Woah. Didn't think I was going to let Beck tell her, did you? So, what's going to happen next? Well, what do you want to happen next? Hm… All questions will be answered in the next chapter! **

**-xoxo c:**


	13. We Kissed

**Oh my gosh people! I'm so freaking sorry for the late update! School and home drama has been driving me crazy! I actually didn't work on my essay to finish and edit this up! That's how much I love you guys! Thank you all for the reviews! I would write every single one of you guys down, but I just want to update this already! I've left you wonderful people waiting for so long. And the whole plot of the story will finally come into play, so yeah, if you're one of the ones reading and rereading the summy and just thinking what the heck? You liar! It's coming in a few chapters. Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

The redhead batted her eyelashes at her best friend, happy to be reunited with him, waiting patiently for him to continue. Judging from how contorted his features were, she could tell it was hard for him to go on.

"We kissed." It came out as a soft whisper.

Her eyes widened, not fully sure if she heard him right. "What?" She asks because, honestly, she thinks her ears and her heart are trying to play tricks on her.

He grimaces, bows his head, and squeezes his eyes shut, before taking a deep breath. "You told me to sleep in the same bed as you because you were scared. Then you kissed me," A gasp escapes her lips. He quickly turns to her, his eyes wide with worry. He's freaking out. He doesn't know what to do with all these resurfacing feelings being thrown back at him. "But I kissed you back! Then you told me that you loved me. That's why I was mad that you didn't remember anything." The last sentence was quiet. Almost as if he was ashamed, but she couldn't shake off the fact that her drunken-self spilled her most kept secret to him.

And that she kissed Beck Oliver and she didn't even remember it! "Oh my gosh." She mumbled into her hands.

"But it's ok because I actually really l-"

"So I told you that I loved you and kissed you?"

Beck nodded as Cat's face lit up in horror. "But, Cat, listen-"

She didn't hear him. She was too busy wallowing in embarrassment to listened. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" She mumbled as she marched away with her face in her hands.

"But, Cat." He exsaperated a sad sigh as he hung his head low, his hair falling over his face. She didn't listen at all to what he had just confessed.

An hour later, Beck opened the door to their suite to see Cat folding her hands on her lap sitting at the edge of her bed. Great, now how was she going to break his heart again in the last day?

She looked to be deep in thought, but he didn't pay any mind to her. He came to grab his swimming shorts to swim out his anger. If she didn't want to hear him out, then he wasn't about to hear her. He could feel her eyes resting him. He snorted. Man, he should have just bought some at the gift shop he passed.

"Beck," She called out to him. He rolled his eyes and continued sifting through his bag in search for his blue and black shorts. "Is it true? What you said earlier," Oh, so she did hear. "Is it true?" Just get on with it already. "That you have feelings for me... just like I do for you?"

He paused and his eyes widened. So, she felt the same then? She wasn't just drunk out of her mind last night? Grabbing the shorts, he spun around and took a good look of her. She was staring down at her hands, or the ground, or her eyes were closed. He couldn't tell with her red hair covering her face. He ran his fingers through his hair letting out a long dragged out breath. "Yeah, it's true. I have feelings for you just like you do for me." He didn't want to say that he really, really liked her or that he loved her. This was reality, not a movie and he couldn't admit something like that if he didn't even know if they were going to be... more than friends or not. Never in a million years did he think he was actually going to be with Cat Valentine. That was if she wanted to be his... girlfriend.

Cat rose from the bed, and the next thing Beck knew was her hands were grabbing a hold of his collar as she collided into him and her lips were smashing onto his. He had to take a step back, his eyes widening, so they wouldn't fall. Then before he knew it, he was closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side.

It's when he realized he was kissing Cat Valentine.


	14. Foreign Beach

**Hello, it's been a while... sorry! But I'm almost done writting this story so that's a good thing! Like, I know exactly how it's going to play out so yay! I know this chapter is short, but I wasn't even going to update until I finished the story, so I'm just happy I updated! **

**Thank you to ** **im. .rawrr, and NicaDaRebel!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Even if it's kind of weird. **

* * *

**Ocean Miracle**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Foreign Beach**

* * *

It had been at least a week since they had boarded the ship and things couldn't be better.

Hand in hand, they were making their way to the game room when an announcement came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Good afternoon! We have finally reached our destination! You may be able to explore the small islands, but remember, we leave tomorrow. Have fun!"

Cat squealed squeezing Beck's hand that was interlocked with hers just a little too hard. "The beach!" Before he could even think about what she had said, he was being pulled and dragged to the opposite direction of where they came from with him trying to keep up with her fast paced running.

She made no time pulling out her key and unlocking the door as Beck watched on bewilderment. She swung open the door and basically yanked him inside, not even bothering to close the door behind them, before dropping his hand and rushing over to the dresser that held their finally unpacked clothing. "Uh, Cat?" He interrupted her flinging of clothing as she shouted aha! with an eyebrow raised and an amused smile laying on his features.

"Put on your swimming trunks 'cause we're going to the beach!" Cat half sang pulling out her white bathing suit.

Beck could only blink. She was so excited. "Cat, we have a beach back home. Why be so excited?"

She giggled. Stopping in front of the bathroom door and turning to him to give him that smile that made his heart swell, she simply said, "Because it's foreign." She slammed the bathroom door shut after entering. "Hurry up and change then tell me when you're done!"

Beck chuckled shaking his head from side to side kneeling in front of the dresser to find his shorts. She was going to be end of him, but that's why he loved her.

"The beach!" Cat squealed pointing at the waves from her place on Beck's back. He wanted to give her a piggyback ride because he was not about to let her clumsy self get hurt or lost. She insisted that she was too heavy, but he had basically threw her over his shoulder and didn't stop swinging her around until she agreed. Turns out, she wasn't even close to being heavy to him. So, that's why she had her arms wrapped around his neck right now while his arms were hooked under her thighs so she wouldn't fall.

He chuckled lightly before tightening his grip on her legs and rushing to the shore. He shouted in victory, "To the foreign beach!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, weird and shortest chapter ever! 432 words? That's the shortest I've ever written! But guess what? This story is almost over and the big part in the summary is coming up! Nay, Yay? Well, tell me your thoughts!**

**-xoxo c:**


End file.
